


It's The Small Things

by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Series: The Author is Being Self indulgent and Borderline Creepy [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: And stop listening to big time rush, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need to get a real boyfriend, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots with my favorite supersoldier</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just a Cold

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Stebe.... Stebe, I'm dyin'. I need a hug..."

“No ya not, sweetheart," Steve sighed, “An' ya almost on top of me!"

You sniffed and pouted. He wasn't wrong. You did just have a cold, but you loved it when your husband spoiled you more than usual so you always milked sicknesses and injuries for all their worth around him.

You snuggled into him further in front of the fireplace of the small Brooklyn apartment you and him rented. You and Steve tended to sleep on the couch in the living room during the winter as the fire was the only way to stay warm in the cold months. Your dark eyes looked up at him with your classic puppy faced expression.

“But Steeebiiiee," you whined.

He rolled his sky blue eyes, kissed your forehead, and hugged you in tight. His small frame didn't provide you with much warmth, but you loved his cuddles especially when you were miserable. The blond stroked your dark brown puffy hair (you hadn't done anything with it in a while because you could barely gather the energy to move. Luckily, Steve, never judged it) and gave you a soft smile.

“Ya happy now?" 

You nodded and pecked his lips before settling on his chest with a contented sigh. Steve just laughed and you fell asleep to it's sweet sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so stuffed up that I can barely think so I wrote this to make me feel better.
> 
> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	2. Worldwide

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Paris?"

“It's top secret, sweetheart, can't just-."

You pouted at the image of Steve Rogers on your phone and he smiled sadly back. While this was your favorite game to play with him on the handful of times he's allowed to contact you during months long, and one time before year long, missions, it did take its toll on you both from time to time.

But you both knew the cons of him being a superhero, the leader of the Avengers no less. Moving from city to city, just getting up and going without warning sometimes, and you tried your damnedest to make things work. In turn, Steve, tried his best to make himself not as far away as he may seem.

Today was different though. Today would be the first time he would have to miss out on your anniversary, something he promised he would never do. In his defense, both of you were so busy that you yourself didn't notice until a couple days ago when he called you in the middle of the night for him, almost in tears. It was the most heartbreaking thing to hear him excessively apologizing to you, especially with him trying to hide how exhausted he was.

You spent his night reassuring him over and over again that all that mattered to you is he and the others got home in one piece. Honestly, all you wanted this anniversary was to not get _that call_ from, Fury. 

Steve seemed to accept that for your sake, and now here you two were phoning in your anniversary. You were just happy you got to see him instead of just hearing his voice. He was on the jet, flying off to his next adventure and you were relaxing on the living room couch of the house you two bought off, Tony, when he got it as your wedding gift.

“London?" you playfully pressed.

“(Y/N)- oh wait we just landed," Steve said quickly.

You tried not to let your sadness show, but by the look on Steve's face, you weren't entirely successful. His blue eyes softened and his voice dropped to a whisper as he started walking and soothing you at the same time.

“We'll be together soon, sweetheart," he assured, “I promise."

“I know, I know," you sniffed, “I love you, Stevie."

“I love you too, (Y/N). So very much, baby."

You wiped a few stray tears and looked at your shining wedding band, the constant reminder that no matter where the wind blows him, you were the only one on his mind. There was a comfortable short pause in your conversation. You laughed to take the frown off Steve's face, missing the sound of the door opening.

“Tokyo?" you smirked.

“How about right behind you?"

Everything seemed to melt away as you froze and slowly sat up to see your grinning husband of five years standing at the kitchen entrance. He hadn't yet changed out of his Captain America uniform, which let you know that he made something work out to get home today as soon as possible. 

You made a noise of disbelief ran and like Quicksilver to jump into his strong, but gentle arms, wrapping your legs around his waist. He didn't even get to say hello before you were kissing him with all the passion of your nights apart and he happily reciprocated, as one hand went to the back of your head and the other arm pushed you in flush with him.

After a minute you two let up for air and, Steve, laughed and nuzzled your nose.

“I should come home early more often if that's the reception I get..." he teased.

“Down boy!"

Steve's laughed turned darker and so did his eyes as started carrying you upstairs to the bedroom.

“That reminds me...where'd I leave off with ya, darlin'?"

You smirked and leaned in to whisper in his ear _exactly_ how he had you when he was called out. He cursed softly as he laid you down on the bed and buried his face in your neck..

“Happy anniversary, sweetheart," he mumbled.

“Happy birthday, baby," you laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or not post my usual Stony fic later on today, depending on work
> 
> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	3. Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're about to go off on a solo mission. Steve doesn't want you to, but you rank over him so what can he do? Give you something to remember him by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tmi but my period is coming so my three basic functions are eat, rage, and fuck right now. But I can only do the last one through writing so...enjoy and I'll see you in hell.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What? No, (Y/N)! I don't want you anywhere near-!"

“Excuse you? Are _you_ telling _me_ what I'm not allowed to do?"

You stood up from the bed to glare down at your second in command and he glared right back. This is exactly why you didn't want to tell him about your upcoming solo assignment. You hadn't been on one since you started dating and, after a year of courtship, married the supersoldier two years ago because he “couldn't live with himself if something happened to you and he wasn't there." This time, though, the team was comprised of only the top officers. You were the lowest clearance to be going, honestly.

“(Y/N)-!"

 _“_ My hands are tied, Captain," you sighed with more confidence than you felt, “Besides I handled things myself before us. I can do it now!"

“It's not you I'm worried about, Colonel, I know you can take care of yourself. It's the assignment I'm worried about. It's bigger than you've ever done, it's- I can't lose you, sweetheart...I love you too damn much."

Steve took your hands and kissed them. Your face softened and you cupped his cheeks, stroking them briefly with tears in your eyes. How did you get so damn lucky to have him? It was almost unfair to everyone else.

The Captain pulled you down for a goodbye kiss that quickly became more and more heated. You broke apart when his hands started wandering up your shirt and he whined in protest.

“Jus' a quickie, sugar, please? I'm about to go two months without making love t' my wife an' I'm _dyin'_ here thinkin' about it..."

You gave him your most seductive smirk and slowly kissed him down to the waist band of his basketball shorts before stopping. He frowned and you sneered at him.

“Somehow a 'quickie' in the bedroom becomes two hours and we end up in the kitchen, so no."

Steve groaned as his own words from a mission last year were used against him and you rolled off of him to get dressed. SHIELD could wait until you took a shower.

As you took off the shirt of Steve's that you use as pyjamas, you heard the smallest of pleads from the bed. You rolled your eyes and laughed. 

“I think I'll need help getting all of me clean th-," you consented.

“Oh, jack pot..." Steve moaned.

The Captain was up and undressed so fast you didn't see him do it. All you knew was that your lips were on his in an opened mouth and filthy kiss filled with heavy passion from the both of you, as he quickly carried you into the bathroom.

He had your legs around his hips so every movement of his caused your wet womanhood to slide up and down his hardened cock, producing the sexiest whines and groans you've ever heard from your supersoldier. 

“Someone's a bit worked up huh?" you teased.

“Oh, sweetheart..." Steve smirked, “You don't know the half of what you do to me."

He pressed you up against one of the long walls so he could grind against your clit and start planting kisses on your upper body while he turned the water on. You threw your head back against the wall and cursed. 

“Oh, _Steven,"_ you sighed, “I need more, baby. _Please."_

“And I'll give it to you, sweetheart," Steve promised as he ran his strong, callused hands up and down your body.

They settled on your chest where he kneeded your soft mounds. You started unconsciously meeting him grind for grind.

“I'll take it as fast or slow as you want. I'll fuck you till you can't walk out of here and then I'll be so gentle that you'll never doubt my love for you."

You felt yourself go a thousand degrees at your husband's words. He was smooth as hell! How no one besides Agent Carter had given him a romantic chance before you came along, you'll never understand. Suddenly, you were put on your knees, up close and personal with your third favorite part of him. 

You looked up at him and he winked at you with a mischievous twinkle in his perfect blue-grey eyes. 

“A little give and take, sugar," he shrugged.

You rolled your eyes and took him in your hand and kissed slowly down his manhood, while letting some tongue slip every so often and, Steve, started whimpering.

“Sweetheart, please..."

“Please what, Captain?"

You finally made it to his tip and started teasing him with long, slow licks, smirking as you loved being the only person that could bring Captain America to his knees.

“St-stop teasin' me!" he begged.

Your eyebrows shot up in mock offense as you took your mouth away and slowly stroked him instead. You kept it light, knowing exactly how to keep him on edge, but never fully pushing him over. You heard a low, frustrated growl come from deep in his chest and a dangerous look in his fully dilated eyes. You decided to keep pushing your luck though.

“I would never, Captain! How dare you accuse me of such things?" you gasped.

 _“_ Baby, I'm about to- _Oh, shit, baby_... that's it, that's a good girl... _fuck!"_  

You finally decided to have mercy on him and immediately started going down on your Captain, using your mouth in every way that would push him over that edge you kept him on. When he started pulling on your dark coils by the roots, trying to keep himself from fucking your mouth, and cursing up a storm, you knew he was close to finishing. Soon, enough you were right.

“Baby-baby, I'm gonna-oh...oh _sweetheart-_ oh- oh _fuuuuck!"_ Steve cried out.

Steve finished down your throat and you smirked at his dazed look of pure bliss as you licked him clean. Your smile widened as he gathered himself enough to stand you up and brush your hair from your face, gently stroked your cheeks. After a minute of looking into your eyes, your husband softly kissed you.

Kisses like this from, Steve, were nothing short of magical and today was no exception. As you threw your arms around his neck and his hands wandered down to you hips to pull your embrace deeper, you knew that you could never want anyone else.

“Baby, baby look at me," Steve asked.

You did as he asked and he wiped away the tears you didn't notice you were crying with a pained expression on his face. 

“Sweetheart...we won't be apart for long," he reasoned.

“B-but it's the first-time in two years...what if I can't do it without you anymore?" you whispered, “What ifmmmm..."

As usual, Steve, shut you up and calmed your nerves in a way only he can. Holding you in his loving, protective arms, not letting you up until _he_ thought you were good. When he did release you, it was with a reassuring smile and another quick peck.

“Mmmm...sweet as always, sugar," he laughed.

He nuzzled your nose and you pushed him off in embarrassment over your over reaction. Of course you could do this! You were Colonel (Y/N) Rogers! You'd seen more action in seventeen years than most see in a hundred if your prematurely greying hair was anything to go by. 

“There's m' gal!" Steve exclaimed, “I won't hear anymore down talk about yourself, got that?"

You nodded and laid your head on his chest while he put his head on yours and stroked your hair. The moment was almost perfect, there was still one small thing to be taken care of. Well, not small...

You grinded down on your husband's once again raging hard on. Steve smirked at you, that dangerous look in his eyes again as he picked you up and pinned you to the wall. He kissed and sucked his way from your chest to your ear while you rubbed up against him. You were so ready for him to take you again and again and-

“I do believe I told my best gal, I'd pleasure her anyway she wanted," Captain America whispered in your ear, “So what will it be, sugar?"

He guided himself into you, knowing it would be impossible for you to answer by just how wound up you were. You knew he did it because he liked seeing you start to come apart just off his cock alone. It got him off in a way you'll never understand.

“Your Captain's waitin' for an order, ma'am..."

“Surprise me, Captain Rogers!"

“Yes, ma'am, Colonel Rogers!" Steve exclaimed, “God, that's still as hot to say now as it was a year ago...god I love you, baby- I love you..."

He had started fucking you up the bathtub wall, each thrust met with load moan from you and a reassurance of love from him. 

You felt like you were floating off and being grounded at the same time. You were drowning in ecstasy and, Steve, was the only person in the world you would let bring you back, just to do it all over again. You pushed off the wall too hard in an effort to get closer to him and he stumbled, but caught himself in time to not miss a beat. 

As you both reached your peaks, rutting against each ae messily making out, Steve, supported your entire body while he went in an out of you over and over again.

“You're so beautiful, (Y/N)...just absolutely gorgeous...I'm so fucking lucky..."

He grabbed your ring hand and intertwined it with his as he as he slowed down to find and hit the spot that makes you scream for him. That sound was like a drug to him. There was no other worth one hearing to him besides your laugh.

You reached your end entirely too soon for your liking, but still cried out a warning that you were for your solider anyway. 

“L-look at me baby, please?" Steve asked, “I-I wanna see m' wife comin' off just m' dick..."

With a great effort, you opened your dark eyes to find the light of his. You felt him nearing too, maybe if you two were lucky enough-

“Oh, _Steven!_ Steve, baby, I love you! Always...always I promise! Oh, _fuck!"_

 _“_ Oh, sugar, I'm never lettin' ya g- _fuuuuuucckk!"_

Yours and Steve's climaxes washed over you at same time, and you swear that you never felt more satisfied as you lay sleepy on his chest. Now, the moment was perfect.

“Hey, Steve?"

“Yes, baby?"

“Can you actually turn on the shower now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


End file.
